suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Deadly Sinners
|members=Andrea O. Anthony F. Joel W. Max A. Nolan K. Sam B. Tyler S. Affiliates: Brittany J. |defectors=Andrea O. Max A. Sam B. |lowest=Joel W. (16/16) |highest=Sam B. (3/16) }} The Seven Deadly Sinners were a large dysfunctional alliance created at the start of . The first five evictions of the season were all members or affiliates of this alliance. Members Overview Formed in the first week by Andrea, the alliance was supposed to unify one side of the house, in fear of a large opposing alliance. They actually unknowingly caused the opposition alliance, as their enemies formed the Outsiders upon discovering the existence of the Sinners. Some members of the alliance believed Nolan was responsible for leaking the alliance, thus Brittany became an affiliate of the group and a more trusted ally of Andrea, Max and Sam. The game was stacked against the Sinners from the start, when Outsiders Jake and Patrick became the first Co-HOHs, putting up Joel and Anthony. When Anthony won the veto and pulled himself down, Brittany went up in his place. With the alliance's new found trust in their affiliate ally, they chose to keep her over Joel, leading to the Sinners' first casualty. This continued into the second week when two further Outsiders, Brian and Matt, became Co-HOHs, putting Anthony and Brittany back on the block. This time, knowing they needed to win HOH, the alliance valued Anthony's competition over Brittany, and she was the second person evicted. This proved to be a good decision, as when Dylan won the next HOH, he was forced to share it with Anthony, causing a power struggle between the Outsiders and the Sinners. Anthony put Matt on the block next to Dylan's choice of Joe. Before the Sinners had a chance to try and vote Matt out of the game, Joe's controversial POV win lead to all members of the Outsiders alliance besides Patrick to walk from the game, including Matt. The loss of five people in one go lead to the week being cancelled. The mass walkout threw the game back up in the air, as the Sinners now found themselves comprising of almost everyone in the house. Knowing they needed to form smaller alliances to progress further, the scrambling began. A power group known as the Spy Girls was formed between Andrea, Max, Sam and former Outsider, now free agent, Patrick. Andrea and Sam became first Co-HOHs after the walkout, fully securing the Sinners power for the first time. Patrick was keen to see Anthony leave, as he nominated him in the first week, and tried to evict him in the second. Keen to further the new Spy Girls alliance, Andrea and Sam made the first formal betrayal of the Sinners by putting Anthony up, next to lone wolf Joe. However their plan to take out Anthony was initially halted, when questionable Sinner member Nolan won the POV, and saved him from the block. In retaliation, Sam put up the only non-Spy Girl member of the Sinners remaining in Tyler, who was then evicted from the game unanimously. Tyler's exit formally saw the dissolve of the Sinners alliance, as the following weeks would see Anthony's HOH putting Max on the Jury, before Patrick finally got his way in seeing Anthony out the door. However legacy of the Sinners, and their rivalry with the Outsiders before the mass walkout, was remembered. Ultimately, no members of the Seven Deadly Sinners made it to the end of the game, as the breakdown of the Spy Girls saw Patrick ousting Andrea, Nolan and Sam, before going to the final two with Joe - with whom he had struck up the Joetrick duo - where Patrick went on to win the game. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 2 Alliances